Still Humans
by Crossover19
Summary: Strike Team Delta is legendary, Black Widow and Hawkeye unstoppable. But don't forget they are also Natasha and Clint and are still only human.


Director Nick Fury was at a meeting, a really important meeting. But that is when his phone went off. All the members looked at him, Fury sighed and picked it up.

"Sir, we need an evac team, we completed the mission, we may have blown up half the base after getting everyone out" came the voice of Clint Barton or better known as Hawkeye. Everyone was silent. To say Fury was surprised was an understatement. Barton and Romanoff never call for evac. Though the blowing up part was pretty common.

"Barton, what is your status?"

"both injured we are still in Hungary. I think I broke some ribs, my arm, several of my fingers and twisted my ankle,"

"Don't forget bleeding at your forehead and chest, you are about to pass out" yelled an indignant voice, belonging to Natasha Romanoff.

"as if you're doing better"

The sound of the twang and a small explosion sounded, a Russian curse and sounds of gunshots

"Clint!" Romanoff yelled completed with more Russian curses.

"stop talking with Fury and watch where you are aiming!" more gunshots were heard and another small explosion, you can hear scrabbling but Barton must have missed because the phone was still on call.

"don't shoot at me!"

"Sorry, darling" Clint said sarcastically.

"um Hello?" Fury said, already getting up.

They both swore, another explosion and them probably rolling, fast thudding footsteps and booming, that crackled through the speakers

"don't do that, Clint! Your gonna get us killed!" Natasha swore," Dammmit, out of ammo, got any?"

"no, come on, let's take cover here," Clint said with his bow twanging and a thud. Fury hit the end button, and 20 minutes later they are fully decked in SHIELD gear. An hour later they arrived at the pairs coordinates. They were greeted with smoke, and rubble all over the place.

"Bloody hell what did they get themselves into?" Agent Fitz muttered. **(hehe say if you know the reference!) **

After scouring the place for at least 10 minutes, they still could not find the 2 master assassins. Then an agent nearly fell into a small hole.

"it looks bigger on the inside, Romanoff, Barton are you there?" Agent May yelled into the hole.

"(where else)" came the affirmative. The hole was about 7-9 feet deep, (about 2 meters) The agents jumped down and what they saw was not pretty. Clint was sprawled on top of Natasha, unconscious, both of them doused on blood. Clint's arm was broken, his wrist swollen, blood gushing down from his forehead fingers swollen. His ankle also was swollen and bent at an odd angle. Natasha didn't look any better, both her arms were dislocated, blood dripping from her mouth and neck, her foot was at an odd angle and burned marks all over their bodies, their clothes ripped. The agents winced as Barton, Hawkeye, groaned in pain.

"What happened to you!" Simmons exclaimed.

"FitzSimmons get a stretcher, for Barton. May help me with Natasha" Maria Hill barked, moving closer to the pair. She had to jump over several beams and concrete blocks, which crumbled under her weight.

Clint whimpered when Hill started to move him. Natasha shifted out from underneath him while murmuring soothing words. The other agents were not used to this side of the famous Black Widow, stared at her.

"Well are you going to let him bleed out or are you going to help him?" she glared at them. The agents hurriedly left to get the stretcher. Hill went over to Natasha careful to step or jump over rocks and debris.

"what the hell happened?" Hill muttered as Melinda May hauled Natasha onto her shoulder.

"Explosion, Clint tripped and dropped down into this hole, pulling me along with him. We sustained several injuries while evacuating everyone, and the target fought back, and when we fell I think broke my leg and dislocated my arms and we were burned from this explosion,"

"Bloody hell, how are you still awake?"

"Sheer determination and training"

"Go to sleep Romanoff," Agent Hill said as the red-head closed her eyes and let her head relax onto the stretcher that FitzSimmons carried down with the help of Agent Piper and Agent Davis, her head lolled to the side, as the agents were loaded strapped down and raised up to the quinjet.

"Barton is has sustained severe injuries and will have to remain in Medical for about 3 months and then physical therapy, and Romanoff will have at least 2 months of physical therapy," the SHIELD agent listed off their injuries. Maria Hill sighed as the quinjet started up and lifted off.

"They are not going to be happy,"

Barton and Romanoff had not stayed the entire 2-3 months, they had run out of the medbay as soon as they were treated and had recovered enough to run, Coulson, Fury, and Hill didn't even try to stop them. They had long ago given up on trying to keep them in the medbay. Strike Team Delta is infamous for running out of the medical center, they hold the record of the most successful number of escapes. _(616 times a world record probably) _

Clint and Natasha healed just fine, they came back on to the field and they completed many more missions. Though they did get an earful from Coulson, the agents on the other side of the base were positive that the had heard Coulson. Even though they are almost invincible Strike Team Delta are still humans.

* * *

**okay, so I got into the MCU over the summer and had a brilliant idea so here, it may not be my best piece of work and yes I am working on Artemis Fowl Reads. short and sweet. as always my story will continue my fellow fandom members. **


End file.
